Trapped in Pain Chapter 3 – A Prayer To Above
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated)


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain - Blaine went to Kurt's house where he stayed the night and introduced to Game Of Thrones and the two shared there first kiss and admitted they loved each other, then there was a knock at the door but no one was there, just then Blaine was given a note from Kurt from his dad and then he sore his dad outside with a gun to where Kurt's head is inside – What Will Happen? – Chapter 3 Trapped In Pain

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 3 – A Prayer To Above

Blaine's dad was still looking thought the window smiling evilly back at Blaine. Kurt sees the look on Blaine's face and looks worried "Blaine is everything ok?" Kurt then looks out the window, Blaine's dad runs off quickly in order to not be canut. "Yeah, sorry I thought I sore a monkey lol" Blaine says (glad his dad lefted) "A monkey? Oh Anderson what are u like" Kurt replied while laughing. Just then the door opened and Blaine felt his heart beat outside off his cheats, thinking it was his dad that had just broken in. "Kurt bud I back" Said a voice. To Blaine relief it was just Kurt's dad Burt "Oh hey dad, you're back early" Kurt said smiling. "Yeah, Carol felt a bit unwell after dinner so she in bed and I thought it would be better to come back to give her some space" Burt explained. "Ok no problems, but I hope u don't mind but I said Blaine could stay the night if that ok" Kurt asked. "Yeah no problem just makes sure you both get some sleep you both got school tomorrow, Blaine you can sleep in Kurt's room on the spare madters" Burt said going upstairs. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying Kurt, I don't want to get in the way" Blaine asked feeling in the way. "Of course not Blaine come on up we can watch some more Game of Thrones" Kurt said. Then the two boys went upstairs and feel asleep.

(The Next Morning – Monday 9:15am)

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Wake up! Where late!" Kurt shouted. Blaine woke up looking like a zombie, hair a mess and eyes red "Late for what?" a zombie Blaine asked Kurt. "For school! Now come on get dressed my dad with kill me if I am late. Blaine got up and got dressed and then they two boys went to school. At school the day seemed to go slower then ever before class after class Blaine could feel himself slowly falling away, and then it came to last lesson. They had guest speakers in to talk to them about a number of diffentent subjects one of them of which was abuse. Blaine feel sick and set in quite for the whole hour not saying a word, then finally class was over. Blaine said goodbye to everybody kissed Kurt goodbye and slowly headed home.

When Blaine finally got to the door he felt his heart sin into puddles he opened it and went into his house to which to him had become hell. He went into the kitchen where as usually his mum was cooking dinner again while his dad was on the sofa watching TV again. "Hi mum, what's for dinner"? Blaine asked nicely. His mum looked up at him and didn't answer. Intend she went to Blaine's father and said "Can you carry on while dinner dear, the thing is putting me off" Blaine felt his heart break into a million pieces , his mum and him use to be so close – what happened ? Then he felt a tap on the shoulder it was his dad, he turned around "We need to talk "His dad said. Blaine looked worried but then thought about talking to his dad maybe this would fix things once and for it he thought "Ok" Blaine said scared. "Good upstairs "His dad said, Blaine then followed his dad upstairs into his room , and to Blaine's horror his room had been trashed and he had writing on his walls in red paint that said "Queer" and "Fag" he looked at his dad , trying to hold back the tears in his eyes . "Do you like it I thought your room could use a change" He dad said evilly. Blaine said nothing trying to hind the fact he was crying. Just then he dad griped his arm and burnt it with a fag burn. Blaine cried in more in the pain of his burring skin. His dad just smiled then pushed Blaine into the floor. Just then Blaine heard the door lock "Dad, Dad! What are you doing" Blaine said worried and scared. "Locking you up intill you change who you are! If you wish to be a animal you shell be treated like one and locked in your room apart from school" his dad said going back down stairs. Blaine looked at his room and his arm he cried and cried what was he going to do? his dad had his phone and he has nothing ! . So he did the only thing he thought he could do prayed, prayed for Kurt to help him and for him to get out of the hell that was his life at the moment, prayed to above for a new and hopeful start.

End of Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope u like chapter 3 of my glee fanfiction! Sorry this chapter was not as long as the rest but that because I thinking of bringing it to a good little end , but anyways I hope u liked chapter 3 and I with upload chapter 4 soon and in total I think there will be about 10 or 8 chapters anyways like I have said hope u liked it and as always ….

Thanks and in till next time – Keep Reading Ohmygleeme23


End file.
